


When Payment is Due

by MrWriterWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fondling, Futanari, Groping, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Succubus, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter
Summary: A month ago, a village girl made a deal with an otherworldly creature. Now, she returns to fulfill her part of the bargain.Which...isn't quite what she thought.





	1. Chapter 1

Kaitlin gulped as the Autumn chill outside gave way to warmth the deeper she entered the cavern. Part of her screamed at her to get out and never look back, but she knew the consequences would be even worse then what she might have to do.

Each step in brought her closer and close to the lair of the Succubus, Lina. The being had moved in less than ten years ago, barely an hour's walk from her village. Yet in all those years, Lina had never once approached within view of the village.

Of course, that's not to say she didn't make herself known to the occasional hunter or woodcutter in the forest. Oddly enough, the most she did was flirt-rather shamelessly-and ask they deliver a business proposition; villagers could come and ask for her assistance as long as they repaid her within a month. At first she asked for things like furniture, book and whatnot, now it was mostly food and a garment or two.

Admittedly, a couple did try to welch of the deal: they ended up vanishing for a day or so before being found on within sight of the town, their backsides and privates red and swollen, like they'd been spanked vigorously. after the second, no one tried it again

No one really knew what people would ask for, since no one really could get the nerve to; but it was no secret that some night would be quite noisy at certain homes with it's occupants smiling and walking oddly the next day.

Soon Kaitlin could bear it no further and went to Lina with a request of her own.

She had to admit, she'd never seen a succubus blush before, though she still agreed. She didn't specify what the payment was, just they'd discuss it when she returned.

That was one month ago, and now she was returning to fulfill her end of the deal. She managed to put something of a brave face on, but inside, she was a ball of nerves.

After a minute or so of walking, she finally reached Lina's lair. A large circular chamber lined with bookcases, small tables, a few chairs, and several large pillows tossed about. The center was home to a large circular bed with even more pillows and a half-full jug of wine.

The stone floor was polished to a mirror-smooth finish, reflecting the candles and sconces scattered around and making the place look brighter. Of course, it was what was drawn on the floor that kept getting Kaitlin's attention: dozens of pictures were etched into the stone, and all of them were of semi-clothed or completely naked men and women engaged in erotic acts. Several matched the rather raunchy paintings and sculptures decorating the walls.

She blushed considerably at the sight of them, absentmindedly slipping a hand to the front of her skirt, but forced herself to move closer. "L-Lina...?" She spoke up, "Are..are you here?"

She got a response in the form of a sleepy yawn from under the pillows on the bed, followed by a giggle as a pair of shimmering orange eyes peek out from an opening, "Payday already, Kaitlin?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kaitlin stood almost ramrod straight as the succubus slid from out from under her makeshift covers, revealing herself in all her glory. 

Two small, wing-like appendages stuck out from her head through black mid-back length hair that was tied in a loose ponytail. Kaitlin wouldn't say out loud, but she though it contrasted nicely with Lina's silver-colored skin. Kaitlin's eyes trailed down her voluptuous frame; two firm ebony nipples, both adorned with bar piercings, topped the ample e-cup breasts that bounced lightly with each step. She glanced down the slightly pudgy stomach and rounded hips until her eyes came to rest on the plump mound between her legs, its lips already glistening with arousal. A long, whiplike tail twirled behind her lazily.

As Lina stepped closer, a sharp, scent, not unlike honey, hit Kaitlin's nose, forcing her to fight down a moan that tried to escape and she pushed down hard against the front of her skirt, her legs trembling a bit.

"I take it you've gotten what you wished?" Lina purred as she closed the gap.

"Y-yes." She replied, her cheeks flushing as the scent got stronger, "It..it finished a c-couple days ago. I-I'm still getting used to the..." She squeaked as Lina pressed against her, their breasts squishing against each other, "...the weight, though."

"Oh? Let's see." Before she could react, Lina's hand darted up under her skirt. Kaitlin let out a shuddering gasp and bucked her hips slightly in response.

Lina's eyes widened, "Wow...you have a serious pair of coconuts hanging there!" Her hand moved a bit, making the girl moan, "And the banana's nothing to sneeze at too!" using her free hand, she pulled the skirt up.

Kaitlin's blush expanded and she whimpered in slight embarrassment at what came into view: currently in Lina's grip rested seven inches of slightly erect penis, her hand barely wrapped all the way around. Under it dangled a pair of large, fist-sized, fleshy orbs, one of which was barely in Lina's other hand. "I'm surprised you can walk with these things! How much of that stuff did you drink??"

"You..you said all of it..."

"Yeah, but...wait...over how long a period."

"I drank it as soon as I got home from the last...."

Lina sighed, "THAT explains it. You were supposed to do it over a week, a bit at a time for normal size. The whole bottle at once is why you're packing this monster now." she gave the rod a stroke, making Kaitlin squeal. "Does it hurt?"

"N-no.." She squeaked, "It...it feels g-good...really good."

"Hmm..." Lina gently squeezed with both hands, making her squeal and buck harder. A naughty grin formed on her face as an idea hit her. "Tell me." She cradled Kaitlin's scrotum in both hands "Do these feel swollen, like a dam's about to burst?"

"Y-yes...it hurts a little too!" She whimpered, "I...I've tried to..to deal with it myself, but I can never find a quiet place to do it!"

"Well then, I think I just thought of your payment method. And a way to make up for not following directions." 

"Huh?"

"Kait, I may be a succubus, but even we get dry spells. Mine's been longer since I moved here." She let out a husky growl and firmly gripped the girl's balls. "You're fucking me silly and I'm gonna gonna drain you dry in the process!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kaitlin's face flushed crimson, "Wh-whaaaahhh...!" She moaned as Lina began to pump her length with both hands.

"You heard me." The succubus' smile grew wider as the girl fully hardened at ten inches, "Your payment's going to be putting this fat cock to use. In me."  

"Wha...I.." Kaitlin whimpered as Lina wrapped both hands around her shaft and began pumping, stroking her head and balls when her hands reached them.

"You have any idea how tiring it gets just having your fingers? Even grinding on the furniture didn't help! I expect you destroy my pussy AND ass with this monster!" Lina said, yanking her skirt off.

Once again, a small part of Kaitlin demanded she turn and run, but that was quickly obliterated by another, MUCH stronger part. Whether it was the handjob, or Lina's demand, but that other part was embraced quite readily by her.

"Suck me off, first." She whispered, pulling her top off and exposing perky c-cups.

"Huh?"  Lina looked and felt her pussy throb a bit at the look Kaitlin was giving her.

"You heard." Kaitlin purred, "I wanna see what your cute lil mouth feels like on my new dick." She closed the gap between them, her shaft pressing up against the succubus' stomach, "And I'm willing to bet you're dying to know what I taste like."

"Bed. _Now_ " Lina ordered, naked lust now in her voice.

Kaitlin grinned and strutted over to it, her tits and cock bouncing with each step. She sat down on the edge, spread legged and leaned back on her elbows. As soon as she down, Lina was already kneeling between her thighs, eyeing the cock like a starving man offered a sandwich.

Without a second thought, she wrapped her lips around the head, her tongue snaking out to coil around the shaft.

"Oh yeah..." Kaitlin moaned, rubbing a breast as Lina began to suck.

A purr rumbled in Lina's throat as she started bobbing her head up and down, taking more of her cock each time.

"God, your mouth is warm!" Kaitlin pinched her nipple, bucking her hips slightly in response.

Lina grinned and began slithering her tongues around the rod in return. As she did, she slipped a hand down between her own legs to dip her fingers into her already dripping slit, getting two good and slick. Then, before Kaitlin could fully register, she felt the two fingers slipping up into her own little pucker while another hand gripped her sack .

Her eyes widened at the sensation of them entering her ass, "FUCK!" She squealed, almost cumming then. "Why did anyone ever tell me that felt so damn goood!" She cried out, thrusting into Lina's mouth. Given it was her first time, it was all she could handle before spraying a hot load down the succubus' throat. She could hear Lina gulp rapidly and greedily for a few seconds, giving a couple more, albeit slightly weaker spurts before falling back onto the bed. "W-Wow..!" She gasped, her cock twitching as Lina licked her clean.

"Mm, that was a delightful appetizer." Lina purred as she climbed up onto her, lining her mound up with the tip, "Now it's time for the entree." 

 


End file.
